For Loving Me
by S4JM
Summary: Maybe what she needed was someone to love her. RyoKaho. One-shot.


A/N: I don't think I'll be making any sequel for my ONESHOTs. Sorrys.

My fifth Corda fanfic and first RyoKaho pairing fanfic…

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro

* * *

**For Loving Me**

Hino Kahoko briefly glanced at her watch.

6.45 p.m.

'_He's late,' _she thought.

Hino took her cell phone from her, after sensing both vibration and sound coming from her purse.

Hino, then, glanced at her cell phone's screen, looking at the caller ID displayed before answering the call.

It was him.

"Hey," Hino briefly greets.

"Hey," a voice answered.

Hino waited for the male caller to explain the situation but silence surrounded them instead.

Hino sighed.

"You're late," Hino obviously stated, breaking the silence that mostly occupied their conversation. "Ryo-kun."

"I know. I'm really sorry, Kahoko. I-

"No, it's okay," Hino interrupted. "You have practice to attend and the big game's a couple of weeks ahead. I totally understand. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Kahoko," Tsuchiura started. "You know how much I wanna be with you right now, right?"

"I know," Hino replied. "Just how much you love me is as much as I love you."

"But, can you at least, make it to my house tonight? We don't have to go out."

Tsuchiura paused, giving Hino's request a thought.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Kahoko. I'm your boyfriend. It's what I do."

"And for that, Ryo-kun, I love you."

Tsuchiura slightly blushed, listening to those three words he longed to hear.

"I love you too."

The two remained silent for quiet some time before Hino, once again, breaks the silence.

"I think this where we're supposed to hang up," Hino remarked.

Tsuchiura, startled, quickly reacts to Hino's remark.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'll see you tonight," Tsuchiura stuttered before ending the phone call.

Hino shut her phone and places it on the table.

Bored, Hino turned on the TV, switching between channels, seeking for entertainment. After failing to found one, Hino switched off the TV.

Desperate for amusement, Hino went towards the stairs.

As Hino took step by step, her mind wandered to her previous conversation she had with her boyfriend of two years, Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

He was the ace player in the soccer team that represents the state. He was incredible. Or, should she say, he was beyond incredible. Despite being a multi-talented person, he refused to pursue his dreams-to become a famous pianist. It was her fault. He had declined the scholarship to a famous music university because of her.

Hino sighed.

'_He would've been a famous pianist if it wasn't for me holding him back,' _Hino thought guiltily.

As Hino reached the second level of her house, she went straight to her room.

Turning on her notebook, Hino checked her emails, finding any new updates. Failed to have found any latest emails, Hino closed her notebook.

Hino head towards the bookshelf located beside her bed and started browsing through the books. The first book was about violins.

As she browsed through all the books, she finally got to the final book on the shelf.

It was a photo album.

The sight of the photo album makes Hino interested and wonders on what may be contained in it.

Hino took the album from the shelf and sits on her bed with the album on her lap.

Then, Hino began examined the photo album.

The words 'High School' was displayed on the cover page of the photo album.

'_Ahh… High school years. It's been a long time since I last checked out this album,'_ Hino thought to herself, not wanting to waste anymore time to look through the album.

Hino opened the first page of the thick photo album and saw the photo of her and her best friends smiling to the camera.

Hino smiled as her eyes sets on another picture of her and her best friends doing funny poses.

The next photo was her and the school 'paparazzi', Amou Nami, who was holding her infamous camera.

Hino flipped to the next page of the album, revealing a picture of her and her upperclassmen, Hihara Kazuki, who was grinning happily and Yunoki Azuma, who just smiles politely.

The following photo displays her and her underclassmen, Shimizu Keiichi, who was in a daze and Fuyuumi Shouko, who was smiling shyly towards the camera direction.

Hino looked at the picture that follows the previous picture. It was the picture of her and her current boyfriend, Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Hino curved a small smile over the picture.

Sweet memories do pass by in a blink of an eye.

As she flipped through all the pages, she came across the last page of the photo album.

For some unknown reason, Hino's heart rate began to increase, as she slowly opens the last page.

There it was, the picture displaying a male figure, crossing his arms, glaring at the camera direction.

Hino's heart beats wildly and a blush was spread across her fair skin.

Tsukimori Len.

Her ex.

Hino continue to stare at the photo of the guy she least wanted to see.

Suddenly, all the forgotten memories of her and him came back to her.

The time when they confessed to each other.

The time when they went on dates.

The time when they practice together.

The time when they gaze into each other's eyes.

And…

The time when he broke her heart.

It had hurt her and it still does.

He never loved her.

The simplest and the most common breakup factor.

They weren't exclusive anyway.

They had kept their relationship private.

So basically, nobody actually knows about it.

Just when Hino was about to had more flashbacks, a sound interrupted her from doing so.

It was the doorbell sound.

Hino placed the photo album back to its original place before she scurried downstairs to open the door.

As she reached downstairs, Hino went to open the door, knowing who had come.

As she expected, it was her boyfriend, Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

Hino's mood shifted from nostalgic to present as she saw him.

"Hey," Hino greeted before she pecked him.

Tsuchiura responded to the short kiss with, "Hey."

Hino closed the door as Tsuchiura stepped inside.

Tsuchiura sat on the sofa as Hino did the same.

Hino switched on the TV as Tsuchiura attempts to start a conversation.

"You know, I'm really sorry-

"It's okay, Ryo-kun," Hino hushed him, not minding at all that Tsuchiura had to cancel their appointment at last minute. "It's okay."

Tsuchiura gazes at Hino as she finally switches off the TV.

Hino snuggles up to Tsuchiura as he wraps his arm around her waist.

Hino raises her head, facing Tsuchiura, placing her arms around Tsuchiura's neck and she began kissing him.

Tsuchiura reacted to the sudden kiss by the stunned expression displayed on his face.

Tsuchiura returned the kiss not so long after.

The kiss went on as their feelings for each other deepen.

When they finally broke apart for air, Tsuchiura gazed breathlessly into Hino's eyes as Hino did the same.

"I love you, Kahoko."

"Thank you," Hino replied, hugging Tsuchiura. "For loving me."

* * *

A/N: As usual, please review and tell me what you think of this ONESHOT.


End file.
